galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Remnants (D33)
The Remnants (Dimension 33) is a story about a ragtag fleet of survivors after The Fall, or Second Cylon War. The story is authored by LethargicSquirrel on FanFiction.net. Current Military Ship Classes In The Story Olduvai-subclass battlestar - The Olduvai-subclass battlestar is a subclass of the Galactica-class Battlestar. The ship is 1,315 meters in length and 521 meters in width. The armament is as follows; twenty two heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets, eighteen ship-to-ship missile batteries, and five hundred and two point defense batteries. At maximum capacity, the ship can carry 3,400 men and women and 140 Vipers. Sobek-class battlestar - The Sobek-class battlestar is a class developed between the wars. Commissioned twenty years after the First Cylon War ended, the ship was one of the first Battlestars with peacetime considerations in mind. The ship is 1,151 meters in length and 379 meters in width. The armament is as follows; twenty heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets, fourteen ship-to-ship missile batteries, and four hundred and fifty four point defense batteries. At maximum capacity, the ship can carry 2,850 men and women and 100 Vipers. Columbia-class battleship - The battleship has an armament of twenty eight heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets and two hundred and eighty six point defense weapons. Sixteen of her anti-ship turrets are mounted on either side of the ship class as to inflict serious broadside damage. Can hold 60 Vipers and has a maximum crew complement of 5,230 (numerous crew due to the class's large dependency on manual systems). The Columbia-class battleship Nemesis has a current crew of 923 and 20 mark V Vipers aboard. Cerus-subclass battlestar - The Cerus-subclass battlestar is a variation of a standard Valkyrie-class Battlestar. The ship is 1,053 meters in length and 275 meters in width. The armament is as follows; thirty eight ship-to-ship missile batteries, twenty medium dual mounted turrets, and exactly two hundred and forty kinetic point-defense weapons. Cerus has a current crew complement of 946 men and women and 63 Vipers. Valkyrie-class battlestar - The Valkyrie-class battlestar is a stock Battlestar class. The ship is 971 meters in length and 235 meters in width. The armament is as follows; six ship-to-ship missile batteries, thirty three heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets, eighteen medium dual mounted turrets, and exactly two hundred and twelve kinetic point defense weapons. At maximum capacity, the ship can carry 1,320 men and women and 60 Vipers. Tethys-class escort battlestar - The Tethys-class escort battlestar is a battlestar class that was intended to replace destroyers and cruisers as escorts to large battlestars, like the Jupiter-class battlestar. Brought into service around the same time as Valkyrie-class battlestars in the later part of the First Cylon War, the Tethys-class escort was highly popular due to its quick build times and its tough hull. Attrition rates and costs, however, forced the Colonial Fleet to delegate the ship class to less dangerous duties guarding shipping lanes and protecting individual colonies. Six Tethys-class escorts out of the seventeen built during the war survived the First Cylon War. The final two ships of the class were retired one year before the Second Cylon War and broken up for scrap. Two were used for scrap, while the other two were sent on the ill-fated attempted expedition to Kobol. Lapithes and Centaurus are the last two survivors of the class. The ship class is 704 meters in length, 179 meters in width. The armament is as follows: sixteen heavy dual mounted anti-ship turrets, four medium dual mounted turrets, and exactly one hundred and thirty point defense weapons. Maximum crew capacity is 880 crew and 40 Vipers. Berzerk-class cruiser - The Berzerk-class cruiser is a support ship used to escort larger battleships into battle. The two within the fleet are Pollux and Charger. The ship is 842 meters in length and 215 meters in width. The armament is as follows; fourteen heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets, twenty medium dual mounted turrets, and one hundred and thirty two point defense weapons. Pollux has a current crew complement of 715 men and women and one squadron of 14 Vipers. Charger has a current crew complement of 849 men and women and one squadron of 18 Vipers. Oscar-class police frigate - The Oscar police frigates were a highly successful class of ships manufactured by the independent Tauron Shipbuilding Corporation. Every police force in the Twelve Colonies had these types of frigates in their ships to catch smugglers, privateers, or pirates. Many private sector security forces (i.e. the privately funded Aquarian Security Forces) also utilized these. The Colonial Sector Patrol branch of the Colonial Military (Similar to the United States Coast Guard) also operated a small fleet of these ships. Equipped with four dual mounted medium turret emplacements, eight ship-to-ship missile launchers, and thirty point defense batteries. The ship class is 300 meters in length and 150 meters in width. The examples of this class in the Remnant Fleet are all painted a dark blue with white lettering on the side reading 'Aquarian Security'. Crew complement of 300. Detention-class prison ship - The Detention-class prison ship is a Colonial Fleet controlled ship meant to hold convicted criminals from all services (Colonial Army, Colonial Navy, Colonial Marine Corps, Colonial Air Force, and the Colonial Sector Patrol) sentenced to labor for five to fifteen year sentences. Holds a maximum of two thousand prisoners and one thousand crew (including up to three hundred marines). The ship is 400 meters in width and 1,570 meters in length. Armament: eighteen simple point defense cannons, eight military grade ship-to-ship missile batteries, and four heavy anti-ship dual mounted turrets. Crew complement; 744 crew, 318 marines, and 2,132 prisoners.